She will be loved
by Pandora The Vampire
Summary: Ino always knew she couldn't have Sasuke, but when she sees the boy she loves with Sakura, she doesn't know what to do! But someone's there to help her... as always. InoShika some SasuSaku I guess... FINISHED!
1. And she will cry

**Author Notes:** I was browsing trough some Shika/Ino storys (my fav couple!) and there was one of the authors (sorry I can't remember who it was) that said that the song from Maroon 5 (she will be loved) just screamed Shikamaru/Ino everywhere. I played the song and listen to it really carefully. And you know what? This idea just poped in my head! Hope ya'all like it! Review at the end pleaseeeeeee!

**WARNING:** I'm from Portugal so I warn you from the start: **THERE MIGHT BE SOME GRAMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS ON THE FIC**. It wasn't Beta read so if you find some errors **don't flame me for that** because I warned you!

**WARNING NUMBER 2: **xD MAJOR FLUFFYNESS AHEAD! Read at own risk! But don't say that I dind't warned you!

**Disclaimer: **I may not own Naruto, I may not own Sasuke, I may not own Kakashi... BUT I DO OWN SHIKAMARU SO BACK OFF! Oo

* * *

**Chapter one: **And she will cry.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen _

_She had some trouble with herself_

"Kuso..." Ino cursed once more. How did she do it? How could she? Sure she was always with him... sure they were on the same team, sure she'd huged him, sure she'd save him too... sure they have been really close latley but...

"Kuso!" She had a big forehead for crying out loud! Nobody should want her! "Oh come on Ino... do you really think that?" Ino talked to herself. She really liked Sakura, they have been rivals, but that was all a big facade anyways...

Ino had helped Sakura when she was little, she had tought her to arrange flowers and to be much more confident. They were very good friends! And how did Sakura repayed her? By falling in love with the same guy as her...

"Sasuke..." Saying his name was so hard now... after what she had seen...

**Flashback**

_Ino closed the flower shop and sighed in comtemptment. It had been a great business day! She had sold a lot of flowers and she still managed some time to arrange a lovely buquet for the boy of her dreams, Sasuke..._

_She smiled. This would be the day when they would finaly be together! She was confident! Ok, she had already told Sasuke how she felt, but today would be diferent! He would pay atention to her, wrap her in his arms and tell her that he loved her back!_

_Or so she hoped..._

_She locked the door, put the keys in her pocket and went on her marry way to find the beautiful Uchiha. He'd probabily be training so she went into the forest to where team 7 usualy trained._

_She looked around everywhere traying to find him and just as she was about to give up she heard something._

_"Don't be nice just cause you're fighting me Sasuke! You know I want to be strong! So please, give it all you have..."_

_It was Sakura's voice._

_"But Sakura, if I do that I'll hurt you! And not just litle cuts, it will hurt a lot! You know I'm stronger than you!"_

_"Hai Sasuke, I know that! That's why I want to train real hard, with you..."_

_Ino went behind a bush and looked at them. Sakura was already a bit breathless and with some cuts. Sasuke seemed normal._

_"No Sakura. I won't fight with you like that. That's final."_

_"But... but Sasuke! I want to be stronger! Please! I have to! I want you to really **see **me..." She whispered the last part but the Uchiha still heard it, and so did Ino._

_Sasuke moved closer to Sakura._

_"Sakura... I don't want to hurt you ok? You don't have to be stronger for me to really see you... you've already shown how strong you can be, and you've shown that you are willing to improve. I think that you have grown up a lot since we first met..."_

_Sakura was now blushing a bit. Ino couldn't belive what she was hearing. Sasuke was being nice to Sakura! That just wasn't possible!_

_"Sakura, you have changed... I like that..." Sasuke leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Ino stood there, mouth open and eyes wide. This just wasn't possible._

_"No!" She dropped the flowers and ran away from the forest, ran away from them, ran away from everything..."_

**End of Flashback**

_He had always been there to help her_

_She always belonged to someone else_

Ino was now on the top of the Hokage monument. She just loved it there. It was so peacefull... it was already night and it had started to rain. Soft rain that poured down on Ino's hair, skin and clothes.

She reached for the tie that was holding her hair and pulled it. Blond locks fell softly on her back and some strands in her face. She leaned back to the cold stone and let her tears mix with the warm water from the soft Summer rain.

She had known that it would never happen, but she just had that little hope that someday he would see her for who she truly was, Yamanaka Ino... not just another one of those stupid fangirls!

"Kuso..." Ino buryied her head on her knees and cried softly.

"You know, you shouldn't be out in such weather... you might get a cold! And that would be very troublesome..."

Ino lifted her head up and met the gaze of a pair of lazy dark eyes.

"Shikamaru..."

The boy sat next to her.

"Why are you here...?"

He noticed her tears. He hated to see her cry. He also didn't liked when she yellled, especialy when she was yelling at him!

"I'm always here Ino... you know it..."

She looked back down. It was true. Shikamaru was her best friend. He was always the one to turn. She had turned to him when Sakura betrayed their friendship over Sasuke, she had turned to him when Sasuke ignored her, She had turned to him when Sasuke shook her off...

Damn... It always led to him didn't it? Sasuke...

"And your father made me come and get you... this is way troublesome..."

Shikamaru leaned back. He was actualy expecting some kind of remark from Ino, but it never came. She was silent. Too silent for his likings. It was probably because of that Uchiha bastard. He always made her cry...

Ino showed hersefl has a strong Kunoishi, but when it came to Sasuke... she was always reduced to tears.

"I saw him... kissing Sakura..."

Shikamaru looked at Ino. Her hair was covering her face so he couldn't really see her, altough he knew she was frowning.

"We should really be going Ino. Your father is worried about you."

He always did that. Avoid talking about Sasuke. That was his way of helping her she guessed... altough he really didn't said that everything was going to be alright and that there was always tomorrow, he made her feel good... safe... secure.

"You know... I tought that it would hurt more than it did... I guess I was preparing for that moment a long time ago..."

"You will catch a cold..."

She sighed. He was right, as always. She would catch a cold. But it just felt so nice be there, under the soft rain, with her best friend, just leting her feelings come out.

"I just wished I could be in her place you know?"

He didn't said anything now. He had lost once again... that Sasuke always won over him... he was there for her for years! He has been her loyal friend, always a shoulder when she needed to cry...

But that's all he was... a friend. Someone to rely... but nothing more. He would never have a chance with Ino. She's just to good for him.

Shikamaru put an arm around her shoulders, Ino leaned her head into the crook of his neck and stayed there for a litle while. He sighed.

"I'm wet... this is too troublesome..."

Ino lifted her head. "Lets go home then. I'm better now."

She didn't looked like she was better, but at least she wasn't crying. Shikamaru got up and Ino followed suit. They went down the monument quite fast and when they reached town said their goodbyes. Shikamaru turned his back on her and started walking away.

"Shikamaru!"

He looked at her.

"Thank you..."

He smiled and gave her a small nod. Each went their separate way.

* * *

**Author Notes: **So, what do you think of this first chapter? Small, I know... I was planning on doing a one shot story, but then I realised that it would be a VERY big one shot. So I decided I would go with separate chapters. What do you think, shall I continue? Send in your reviews pleaseeeeeee!

More Shika/Ino fluffyness to come

**PS: **I think that everybody knows this but just to be safe... The song is from Maroon 5 – She will be loved.

Arigatou for reading!

**Pandora**


	2. And she will never be lonely

**Author Notes: **Not even one review? Geez... I knew this fic was bad! Just not this bad... :S anyways, I had the second chapter ready since I uploaded the first one so... here it is. Dunno if there'll be a third chapter tough...

**WARNING:** I'm from Portugal so I warn you from the start: **THERE MIGHT BE SOME GRAMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS ON THE FIC**. It wasn't Beta read so if you find some errors **don't flame me for that** because I warned you!

**WARNING NUMBER 2:** MAJOR FLUFFYNESS AHEAD! Read at own risk! But don't say that I dind't warned you!

**Disclaimer: **Aghhhh! I think Ino just stole my Shikamaru! Not fair! Then I own Shino! Don't touch himmmm! He's mineeeeeeeee! (no, now really... I own nothing... sadly... )

**Chapter Two: **And she will never be lonely

_I drove for miles and miles_

_And wound up at your door_

"Kuso..." Now was Shikamaru's turn to curse. He had, once more, lost to Sasuke... why did she loved him? That was definitly a mistery for him... the guy didn't even talked to her for crying out loud! He might be a statue and it still wouldn't make a diference!

He was walking home. Had his arms behind his neck and carried the same bored expression he always did. He stoped for a moment and closed his eyes, lifted his head up to the rain and let it fell on him for a while.

It did felt nice. "Kuso..." How did it come to this? She was just an anoying litle girl! She always had been... and sudenly she's all grown up, really smart, really beautifull... damn...

An image of Ino passed trough his eyes. First a smiling Ino, then an angry Ino, then a **really **angry Ino! But there she was then... crying... for him... like it had been for some months now...

Was she really in that deep?

He opened his eyes. He should be getting home. He was wet and was already feeling like a cold was coming so he looked around trying to see where he was. Wait a minute... this wasn't his house...

It sure was a familiar one, but not his. It was **her's**...

How the hell did he get here? He thought he was walking home.

_I've had you so many times but somehow_

_I want more_

"Kuso! How troublesome..." was his reply to the damned toughts. She was so deep in his mind that he had to end up at her house. He looked up and saw that the light in her room was still on. He smiled.

_I sure hope she's not crying over him... damn... that sure would be troublesome... _Why was he thinking of her anyway? He would never be more than a friend for her... just a good old friend...

But would he be happy for just being a friend? No way! He sure wanted more... he wanted to feel her arms around him once more...

**Flashback**

_A very small Ino was running around with some flowers in her hand. She was laughing real hard._

_Shikamaru was lying lazyly on the shadow of a tree, looking at the cloud, as always. _

"_Hi there Shika!"_

_He looked at her and nodded._

"_Hello."_

"_Are you watching the clouds again?"_

_She sat next to him and looked up. _

"_Yes. They're the only thing that's not troublesome..."_

_Ino looked at Shikamaru._

"_Am I... troublesome?"_

_He laughed a bit. She sure was annoying..._

"_Yeah you are."_

_Ino frowned and got up. "You are a meanie! I'm telling father!"_

_She got up and went to her father crying, or at least pretending to be crying. She came back moments later and sat next to him again._

"_What did your father said?"_

_She looked angry._

"_He... he said that you wouldn't do that cause you're a nice guy! Not fair!"_

_He chuckled. "I guess your fake crying didn't worked out!"_

_She bonked him the head but laughed a bit too. "Yey Shika!"_

_Didn't this girl ever learned that silence was a blessing?_

"_Wanna catch some flowers with me?"_

"_No... that would be troublesome..."_

_She got up and slammed her foot down. She then placed her litle hands on her hips and frowned. _

"_You are comming with me Mister! And that's final!"_

_She then grabed him by his arm and pulled him out of the tree shadow, into the wilds! She nagged him so much that he had no other choice but colect the flowers with the litle hyper blondie. At the end of the day, they had three baskets full of flowers._

_She was so happy._

"_Thank you so much Shika! I really liked your help!" _

_Then, she did the unthinkable... She hugged him, real hard!_

**End of Flashback**

He looked up once more. The lights were now out. He turned away and walked home trying to think of something other than her. Wich, mind you, was hard...

Very hard...

No wait, very **VERY **hard.

"How troublesome..."

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

Today was a very special day. It was the Hokage's birthday so Konoha was having a festival. Everybody was out on the streets enjoying themselves, eating candy and popcorn and dancing to the music.

The only things that was bothering them was the rain... the nonstop rain that had been going for almost a week now. It was, in Shikamaru's language, troublesome! But that didn't kept them from having fun.

Even Ino was happy. Shikamaru watched her from afar. She had a bright smile on her face. It seemed as tough she had forgoten what had happened yesterday. He let himself smile a bit.

Choji, who was talking with Ino, saw Shikamaru.

"Hey! Shikamaru! Come here man!"

"How troublesome..." but he went anyway.

"What were doing there by your own?" asked his chubby friend.

"Ahh... I was just thinking." He looked up. The sky was gray and there were no clouds. He frowned a bit. It seemed like forever since he last went cloud gazing. It was troublesome...

"Shikamaru! You can't just stand there in the rain! Didn't you brought an umbrela? You can't stay in the rain you know! Just get over here." Ino pulled Shikamaru's arm and got him close to her. There he was under her umbrela so he was safe from the rain.

Choji laughed at the two. Shikamaru couldn't help but notice that the bossy Ino was back. Just the way he liked her. So he smiled a litle.

Ino looked at Choji. "What?"

"Nothing! You just look cute together, that's all...!"

Ino's eyes widened. Shikamaru looked bored (doesn't he always?).

"Shikamaru! Get into Choji's umbrela! Now!"

Ino pushed Shikamaru into Choji's umbrela and left with a blush on her face...

"Hey Shika... She was blushing!" Choji had a very big grin on his face.

Now was Shikamaru's turn to blush... "Wanna go grab something to eat?" but he always knew how to distract Choji...

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

Ino was still blushing a litle, and gigling! She smiled and felt a litle warm inside, altough she didn't knew why...

She walked up to Sakura, who was waving at her. "Hi forhead girl!"

Sakura smiled. It was nice to know that Ino was still the same... even after she saw her with Sasuke... (**A/N:** _Sakura knew cause she saw the flowers that Ino dropped on the floor_)

"Hello Ino pig!"

The girls smiled. Just as Ino was about to say that she saw her with Sasuke, he came out of nowhere and kissed Sakura in front of Ino. Ino blushed a litle, so did Sakura.

Ino mumbled some sort of excuse and left them alone. She ran out of the festival and went into the Hokage monument. She always felt safe there.

She didn't realised that she bumped into Shikamaru while running, blinded by tears. When she arrived at the monument she knealed down and started crying again.

Why was she feeling like this? She tought she was over Sasuke now! That he didn't mean a thing to her. But he had to kiss her right there...

"Kuso..."

"I'm gonna have to wash your mouth with soap if you keep that up! And that would be troublesome..."

Ino looked up and smiled a bit. "Shikamaru... how did you know I was here?"

He sat down next to her, like he had done the day before, and sighed.

"You always come here. It's your favorite spot..."

She smiled. It was true...

"Plus, I saw you running up here...!"

He just had to come after her... she was crying again... probabily because of the Uchiha bastard **again**. Damn him!

"You saw them again?"

She nodded. He frowned. There he was again... just being a friend... he needed more... but how would he do that if the bastard was still in her heart?

"But I don't know why I'm like this... I mean... I look at him but I don't feel what I'm suposed to feel you know? The butterflys and the warm feeling deep down! You know!"

Shikamaru leaned back on the rock.

"You're going crazy..."

She laughed and hit him in the arm playfully. But then she became sad again.

"I think... I think I'm just lonely... I was looking for someone to depend on... someone who could love me! And Sasuke was just the guy... he's hot and misteryous... but I don't know... agh you're right! I'm going crazy!"

She rested her head against her knees. "Crazy of lonelyness..." she mumbled...

He looked at her. She was defeated...

"Ino. You're not lonely... I'm here for you..."

She looked back up at him. "Promise?"

"Hai."

She smiled real hard and huged him!

He was surprised! I mean, very surprised! He realy didn't saw that one coming! Her arms felt so soft... and her hair smelled so nice... he huged her back.

"I promise Ino... you'll never be lonely."

Why did he fell in love with her...? Shouldn't he know better? He has an IQ of 200 for crying out loud... and still... _'How troublesome...'_

_And She will be loved_

_She will be loved_

**TBC...**

**Author Notes: **And we have another one down! Aweeeee! I really love these two bakas...:') ah well, leave a review will ya? That really brightens my day! thanks!

Arigatou for reading!

Pandora


	3. And she will give him hope

**Author Notes: **Well, I got one review! Aweeeeee! thanks a lot to Shika-Kun! You really inspired me to make this chapter! So this one's for you ok? hope you like this chapie! As for the rest of the people who read this (if there's someone out there who does read this...) leave a review ok? Pleaseeeee

**WARNING:** I'm from Portugal so I warn you from the start: **THERE MIGHT BE SOME GRAMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS ON THE FIC**. It wasn't Beta read so if you find some errors **don't flame me for that** because I warned you!

**WARNING NUMBER 2:** MAJOR FLUFFYNESS AHEAD! Read at own risk! But don't say that I dind't warned you!

**Disclaimer: **Ok, since I can't own Shikamaru nor Shoji, I want Itachi! Yeahhh! Itachi rocks! now back off ppl! He's mineeee! My preciousssssss! (ok ok... I know... he's not and I'm being delirious... well SUE ME! ... no wait! Don't sue! Oo)

* * *

**Chapter Three: **And she will give him hope

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautiful_

They spent quite some time together, just hugging and feeling safe in each other arms. Well, at least it seemed as though it lasted forever.

"Ino. It's raining, we shouldn't be out here." He got up. "Come, I'll take you home."

She got up aswell. "That's not necessary Shikamaru. It will be troublesome."

"My my Ino, you're spending too much time with me. You're actualy starting to sound like me!" he smirked.

She giggled. They got up and went down to the village walking in silent, simply enjoying each other company.

The muffled footsteps could be heard. They mixed with the soft sounds of the rain falling on the ground and on the rooftops of the houses and mixing with the music comming from the festival.

None of them wanted to break the silence that surrounded them, conforted them and gave them the peace they seeked. Soon they arrived at the Yamanaka household and they halted on the entrance. Ino broke the silence.

"Shikamaru... Arigatou for bringing me home. See you tomorrow!"

She waved goodbye and disapeared seconds after.

"Bye..." he mumbled softly to the wind.

He turned and walked home dealing with new feelings that he got everytime he tought of her. He smiled softly.

"Damn you Ino..."

_This is it..._

"_You're gonna die!"_

_No... please_

"_Your time is up!"_

_Stop it..._

"_Better start saying your preyers!"_

_Somebody... please!_

"_Good bye!"_

_NO! DON'T LET HIM DIE! SAVE HIM!_

"_BWAHAHAHA! There's no use in trying Ino! He's already dead! Your precious man will never look at you again!"_

_No! That's not possible! Stop it! Stop that laugh! Stop that voice! Stop the tears! Stop the pain!_

"SHIKAMARU!"

Ino woke up suddenly. She had sweet all over her body and was trembling a lot. Her heart was beating really fast and it almost seemed as it was going to jump from her chest. She had tears streaming down her face and was very frightened.

Her nightmare was just so real! She couldn't stop the tears! The pain still felt so real...

She hugged her knees and curled up into a little ball. She was crying like she never cried before. She didn't want to close her eyes! She would only see an image of a dead Shikamaru...

"Shika..." she sobbed.

It was just so hard! What if something had happened to him? She got up and grabbed some clothes. She got dressed quikly and jumped out the window. She ran, as fast as she could.

The rain kept falling all over her, on her body, on her clothes, on her face... mixing with the salty tears. Mud was splashing all over her legs while she run, but it didn't matter! Nothing did matter... only him...

Her heart started beating faster.

"Please Shikamaru... be okay! Please!"

She sent some more Chakra to her feet and run faster. _'He will be okay! I just know it!' _She kept reassuring herself, but still... the feeling of emptiness was in her heart...

She arrived at Shikamaru's house and stoped abruptly. What if he was okay? NO! He would be okay! But... Wouldn't it seem strange for her to be in his house? Oh hell! It didn't matter!

She summoned the chakra to her feet again and climbed the wall. She still couldn't control the tears. She needed to make sure that he was okay first! She didn't even tought of knocking on the window. She open it and entered the room.

Shikamaru heard the rackus and in a flash was holding a kunai at Ino's troath.

"Ino?"

She stood there staring at him for a few seconds.

"Shi..."

She burst into tears and hugged him real tight. He droped the kunai to the ground with the impact of her body. She was crying so hard now... but she was happy. He was safe! It was just some stupid nightmare.

She couldn't control herself in any way now. Her legs lost her strenght and she almost fell down, but never loosing her grip on Shikamaru. He grabbed her and hugged her back.

He could feel her hot tears in his bare chest (**AN: whohoo! ) **her wet body trembling like mad and her heart punding real hard. What the hell happened to her?

_I know I tend to get so insecure_

_It doesen't matter anymore_

Was it Sasuke again? That bastard! This time Shikamaru wouldn't just stand and watch! If he had done something to Ino to leave her in this state of dispair he would pay! Shikamaru didn't care how strong he was! He would get punched right in the nose! And then kicked in the-...

"Shikamaru..." Ino said between sobs, turning Shikamaru's atention to her. He looked down at her. She had her eyes closed and a very light smile on her lips. The tears were still flowing leaving a trace on her beautifull face.

"Hai Ino?"

"I..." she trembled a bit and the smile was replaced by a frown. Her eyes opened. "I tought you were dead... I mean! I saw you dead! In my dream... I mean, nightmare! It was awfull..."

Shikamaru looked at her astonished. So, she was like this because of... **him**? She got this worked up because she tought he was dead? She tought that she wouldn't see him anymore or talk to him anymore?

He didn't know what to say or what to do... so he hugged her tight.

"Ush Ino... don't worry. I'm here... It's alright now... you don't have to worry."

She wimpered. She was fighting back tears.

"I... I couldn't do anything to save you! I just stood there and watched you get killed! It was... unbearable!"

"Ino relax. Don't think about that anymore."

She hugged him more (if that was even possible! They were so close by now).

"The pain... I couldn't stand it! It felt so real! I wouldn't know what to do without you Shika..."

"Ush Ino... no more ok? Forget that. It's over..."

He kept repeating soothing words and caressing her damp hair softly. She looked so frail now... all because of him... It seemed she did have feelings for him after all...

**TBC...**

* * *

**Author Notes: **Yap... this one's small too. I tought that it would be nice to end this one like this. Cause I'm gonna mess up their lives a little bit now! reviewssssss pleaseeeeee! I BEG YOU!

Pandora


	4. And she will have doubts

**Author Notes: **Aweeeee! I'm so happy! I got a lot more reviews now! Thanks a lot ppl! I will thank you individualy at the end of the chap ok:P

**WARNING:** I'm from Portugal so I warn you from the start: **THERE MIGHT BE SOME GRAMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS ON THE FIC**. It wasn't Beta read so if you find some errors **don't flame me for that** because I warned you!

**WARNING NUMBER 2:** MAJOR FLUFFYNESS AHEAD! Read at own risk! But don't say that I dind't warned you!

**Disclaimer: **I want Shikaaaaaaa! Oh well... nothing's mine... bah!

* * *

**And She will have doubts**

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies_

_It's compromise that moves us along_

Shikamaru woke up with the sun hitting him in the eyes and a soft breeze blowing some strands of his hair. Funny, he didn't remembered leaving the window opened...

It was too troublesome to get up and close it so insted he tried to get back to sleep since it was probabily too early.

But something was keeping him from falling asleep. Something soft was tickling his chest. He could open his eyes and see what it was but that was just too troublesome... so he tried to ignore it. And that was hard...

It was bugging him to death! Plus, something hot was on his chest too. It almost seemed as tough someone was breathing into it. But that was impossible, right?

He shifted back slowly but there was something heavy on his chest that kept him from moving. That was it... it was time to open his eyes!

He opened them slowly, very slowly and they widened at the sight before them! He blushed a bit and closed is eyes tightly.

"How troublesome..."

He opened his eyes again. It wasn't a dream, Ino was lying with him in bed. Her head was resting in his chest and she was breathing slowly, meaning she was still sleeping peacfully.

He had his arms wraped up around her and, for the first time, he realised how small and fragile she was... and how perfectly her body fited his...

**Flashback**

"You're all wet Ino... You're going to get a cold..."

Shikamaru went into his closet and grabed one of his old shorts and a t-shirt. He sent Ino into the bathroom and waited for her to come out.

Five minutes passed. The door opened slowly and she came out of the bathroom. Her hair was down, still wet and dripping slightly. The t-shirt kept falling from her shoulder, leaving it in the open, now matter how hard she tried to pull it up.

The t shirt reached out to her knees so he couldn't really see the shorts. She looked absolutly adorable... she had this sweet look on her face, like an abandoned child.

All he wanted to do was wrap her up in his strong arms and kiss her deeply. But he resisted the urge to do so. He would probabily be bitch slapped and that was definitly troublesome!

Sudenly, and without warning, she ran up to him and hugged him. He really didn't knew what to do, so he hugged her back... it sure felt nice...

**End of Flashback**

_My heart is full and my door's always open_

_You can come anytime you want_

Shikamaru blushed slightly. He liked having her in his arms... in his bed... it felt so... right!

He was staring deeply at her and failed to notice his door being opened. Shikato stood there, at the door, staring at his son and his best friend's daughter, in the same bed! So he did what a normal father would do, leave! Right...?

Shikato smiled and leaned at the door.

"You cought a good one Shika. Hope you keep her tough..." He smirked.

Shikato was NOT a normal father.

Shikamaru blushed deeply and tried to explain himself, but Shikato lughed loudly and left.

To make things worst, Ino was awakened by Shikato's laugh. She stirred a bit and yawned. She was laying on something soft and warm, and it felt really nice. She smiled a bit, without opening her eyes, and hugged whatever she was laying on (Shikamaru! Lol) tight.

Shika was blushing harder now. Ino couldn't open her eyes! It would be Hell! She would bitch slap him to death! But what could he do? Nothing... so that's what he did. He just stood there, breathing to a minimum and not moving at all. Eventualy she would fall asleep and he could crawl out of his bed.

Five minutes passed but she was still awake. How could he tell you ask? Well... it was by her breathing. It wasn't slow and steady as before. Oh man... he had to scratch his back! But he couldn't! Man... this was a pain!

Sudenly, the door opened and Shikato came in once again!

"Just wondering if you guys wanted breakfast on bed?" He grinned. "Oh hey Ino! You're awake hun? Want some breakfast?"

Ino just stood there. Sitting in Shikamaru's bed, where she was laying, on top of him, and stared at Shikato.

Shikamaru blushed and yelled. "Dad!"

Shikato raised his hand. "Gomen, gomen! I'll leave you too lovebirds alone."

Ino was still staring at the door. Mouth slightly opened. Shikamaru waved his hand in front of her face but she didn't move.

"Oi... In-"

"SHIKAMARU!"

She came out of her trance and was blushing furiosly.

"What the hell happened? Why am I in bed with you? And you're shirtless! And I'm with your clothes! Kami-Sama! What have we done?"

Shikamaru scratched the back of his head.

"Nothing happened Ino. We just.. uh... fell asleep together..."

Ino just opened her mouth. And then closed it. And then opened it again, but no word was coming out of it. She finaly gave up and started to recall last night.

Oh yeah... that was it. The dream...

She became more serious.

"Ino, are you okay?"

She looked back at him and smiled brightly. "I'm fine Shikamaru!"

She then got up, grabed her clothes, witch were dry by now, and went to the bathroom to dress herself. Shikamaru did the same, but in his room.

Wen she got out, she didn't knew how to react with Shikamaru. It was all to strange...

"So..."

"Um..."

"Well... I... think I'll go home..."

Shikamaru put his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. Meet you in the afternoon for training?"

"Sure... bye then!"

She turned and started walking to the door.

"Wait!"

She stoped and looked at him. "what?"

He scrached his head and looked at the floor.

"Hum... Ino... just... uh... well..." He blushed a bit. Then he raised his head and met Ino's blue eyes. "Just come to me whenever you need to, alright? I already told you, I'll be here for you... whenever you need it."

Then he got closer to her and was about to kiss her on the cheek, but she turned her face and their lips met. It was a small kiss, but it meant a lot to them... partialy beacause it was their first.

When they parted they felt very awkward. They blushed a bit and then Ino left with a quick and shy goodbye.

She went down the stairs and then she passed the kitchen where the Naras where having breakfast.

Shikamaru's mother looked at a running Ino and then at a grinning Shikato.

"Wasn't that Yamanaka Ino?"

"Yup!"

"But I didn't saw her enter! And it's still to early..."

Shikato smirked. "Yup!"

Shikamaru's mother's mouth opened and so did her eyes while realisation hit her.

"Our little baby boy is having sex!"

/-\

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

It was lunch time. Ino didn't felt like being home so she told her parents she was having lunch with Sakura. Oh and what luck, here she came.

Ino didn't saw her because she was too wrapped up in her own toughts, toughts about what she felt when he kissed her...

"Oi, Ino!"

Toughts about how she fell asleep in his strong arms and bare chest...

"Ino Pig!"

Toughts about how she felt when she tought him to be dead, even if it was just a dream...

"Kuso! Hey Ino you fat and ugly girl!"

"Nani?"

Ino shot her best friend/rival a glare.

"Oh, now you heard me!"

Sakura crossed her arms and Ino placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you want forehead girl?"

"Why Ino, don'r need to be so agressive! I was just going to your house to invite you to have some lunch."

"Oh... ok, come on!"

The two kunoishis walked to the nearest restaurant and sat down.

"So, Ino... you seemed to be in deep tought when I found you. What were you thinking about?"

Ino blushed a little while remebering her kiss with Shikamaru.

"Well... nothing really..." Ino looked dow at her plate and started picking her food with the chopsticks.

"Come on Ino... you know you can tell me!"

"Well..."

/-\

Meanwhile, on the other side of Konoha, Shikamaru and Chouji were watching clouds. I mean, Shikamaru was watching the clouds, Chouji was eating chips!

"I'm bored Shikamaru... and hungry!"

Shikamaru got up.

"Come on Chouji. I'll treat you some Ramen."

Chouji got up and followed him. They seated at the Ramen stand (sorry can't remember the name:x) and Shikamaru ordered some Ramen for Chouji.

"So... what do you want to talk about?" asked Chouji while he ate his Ramen.

"Can't a guy buy you some Ramen from time to time?"

Chouji burped loudly and looked at his friend. "No... not unless you want to get into my pants! But I guess that's not the case so... Is it Ino?"

Shikamaru sighed. His friend always saw right trough him.

"Isn't it always...?"

/-\

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay a while_

"He what?"

Sakura was surprised! Shikamaru had done something! With a girl! Besides fighting! That was a first!

"What you heard Sakura... he kissed me... on the lips..."

Sakura was very exited with the news.

"Soooooo! Go on! Did you like it? How did you feel?"

Ino blushed a bit.

"Well... yeah I liked it... it felt... so right!"

Sakura smiled and then put her hand under her chin. She had a pensive look on her face now.

"Hmm... Ino and Shikamaru... how the hell didn't I tought of that before! It's so obvious! It's like, you were made for each other or something!"

"Oh stop that Sakura..."

"It's true!"

Ino blushed. Then she looked at the watch hanging on the wall.

"Kuso! I'm late for training! See ya Sakura! Thanks for the talk!"

Ino left her friend some coins for the lunch and left in a hurry.

/-\

"Finally Shika!"

"What finally?"

Shikamaru looked annoyed.

"Finally you realised how much you liked her! That only took you what... 12, 13 years?"

Shikamaru sighed. Chouji was probabily right... he always was! Heck that's why Shikamaru always came to him for advice.

"Have you told her yet?"

"Told her what?"

"You're kind of dumb today aren't you?"

Shika frowned at the insult.

"I meant, have you told her that you like her in that way...?"

Silence...

"No..."

"That what the hell are you waiting for?"

"We're late!"

Chouji looked at his friend who wasn't making any sense.

"What...?"

"We're late for training! Asuma will kill us!"

Both of them got up and left running to the training grounds. There was nobody there...

"Damn it... we're too late..."

Shikamaru shoved his hands in is pockets. "That's troublesome..."

Then Ino arrived. Looking breathless and a little flushed from running.

"Did... huff Asuma huff Sensei huff left?"

Shikamaru stared at Ino. She looked so cute like that. All worked up from running... Chouji noticed his friend looking at Ino and smiled.

"Yeah he probabily did. I'll be leaving too... bye guys!"

Chouji then left, leaving them behind, but not without muttering a "Tell her..." to Shikamaru.

Then things got weird... again...they didn't knew what to say or how to act. It was getting on their nerves actualy!

"Um... so... Ino..."

"Yeah...?"

He really dind't knew what to say...

"You didn't got a cold did you? I mean, for being all wet and everything.."

Just as soon as those words came out of his mouth, he wanted to shove them back in! What a stupid thing to say! He had an IQ of 200 and he couldn't think of a better thing to say...

She chuckled a bit at his useless atempt to make a conversation.

"No I didn't... I'm fine. Thanks to you and your clothes!"

She smiled. He smiled. And then there was an awkward silence again...

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

* * *

**Author Notes: **Ugh, I know, I know! Weird ending! Agh... ah well... review anyways!

Oh, one other thing. They are supposed to be around 17/18 in this fic so yeah, they shouldn't be training with Asuma, I know. Think of it has a special day when they go and train with their old sensei! For good time's sake!

Thank Yous! Lol 

**Shika Kun: **Once again I want to thank to my life saviour! Damn... if it wasn't for you this fic would have no future, so once again THANK YOU! You people who read this fic should all thank her too! And go read her cool new fic! **A Love story **GOOOO! Now! XD thanks again for all the support and wonderfull talks at msn! Lol

**JCK: **Thanks for the review!

**Danirei: **Thank youuuuuu!

**SaiLaKaKaShi: **Thank you! Here it is. Enjoy!

**Moonlightpath: **Thanks!

Well, that's about it! Read and review pleaseeeeeeeee!

Pandora


	5. And she will make him happy Forever!

**Author Notes: **Thank you guys for all the support on this lousy fic! By the way, This is the last chapter! So yeah, enjoy!

**WARNING:** I'm from Portugal so I warn you from the start: **THERE MIGHT BE SOME GRAMAR ERRORS AND SPELLING ERRORS ON THE FIC**. It wasn't Beta read so if you find some errors **don't flame me for that** because I warned you!

**WARNING NUMBER 2:** MAJOR FLUFFYNESS AHEAD! Read at own risk! But don't say that I dind't warned you!

**Disclaimer: **Pachawwww I tell you! Pachawwww! Oo yeah ok... not mine.. bla bla... Pachaw!

* * *

**And she will make him happy...**

_I know where you hide_

_Alone in your car_

_Know all of the things that make you who you are_

If you asked them how they did it, they would only shrug ... if you asked them why it wasn't weird and awkward anymore, they would only smile... if you asked them why it felt so good to be talking to each other they would only blush...

Ino and Shikamaru had finaly gotten onver their little weird moment. They started talking again like _it _had never happened. They began walking and chatting like the good old friends they were.

_Behind a bush:_

"See Asuma-Sensei! I told you we should skip training today!"

Asuma grumbled and made a move for his pack of cigarettes.

"Che... Well Chouji, if you happen to die on a mission for lack of training, don't come back and tell me that it's my fault."

Chouji took the pack of cigarettes away from his Sensei because if he started smoking, Ino and Shikamaru would notice them there.

"How would I come back? I'd be dead..."

Asuma slaped Chouji in the head and took is pack back, putting it safely in his pocket.

"Well... you know... you could come and haunt me or something..."

Chouji grumbled and put a hand over the place where Asuma had slaped him.

"Yeah... that would be first on my to do list..." He said mostly to himself.

_Back to our lovely couple:_

They walked to the Yamanaka garden. It was full of beautifull flowers shining in the afternoon sun. They sat down on the shade of a tree. Shikamaru layed down, put his arms behind his head and stared at the clouds.

Ino sighed and closed her eyes. A perfect smile was lingering on her beautifull face. A soft breeze blew some of her hair out of her perfect bun but she didn't seemed to notice it.

Shikamaru's gaze went away from the clouds and stoped on his teammate.

_She is so beautifull..._

He noticed what the breeze did to her hair and frowned. How did the wind dared to touch _his_ Ino? To touch her silky hair and blow it off like that?

But his frown was soon replaced by a sudden atraction. She looked absolutly perfect! Her strands of fallen hair were adorning her face perfectly... her eyes were closed and that wonderfull smile on her lips...

He closed his eyes.

It was too much for him... too perfect... he wasn't allowed to watch it! Such perfection was never meant for him to see.

But he had to... and he wanted more.

He sat back up again and moved closer to her. She didn't even seemed to notice him. He raised his hand and, slowly, untied her hair, letting it flow freely in the wind.

She gasped at the sudden touch and looked at Shikamaru, surprised. He just smiled.

"I like the way it flows in the wind..."

She blushed and kept watching him smile for her.

_Behind a tree (yeah they followed them here! Oo):_

Asuma-Sensei smiled at his team.

"Yeah... I knew he had it in him!"

Chouji was also smiling. And then... he was in deep tought, or so it seemed... he tugged at Asuma's shirt.

"Sensei... Do you think they have BBK in the other world?"

Asuma looked at his student, an unlit cigarrette fell from his mouth into the floor. Chouji continued.

"Well... if they don't have BBK, they better have Ramen!"

Asuma sighed and draged Chouji away from the Yamanaka garden.

"Come on Chouji, I'll treat you something."

"BBK?"

"Anything..."

"Really?"

"Yap..."

"Yeah! I'm starving! I could eat a hole cow now!"

... silence...

"Oh crap..."

_Poor Asuma... He's gonna be broke! Lol erm well, back to Ino and Shika!_

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all_

_Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

Ino tried to catch some of her hair to keep it for coming to her face, but Shikamaru grabbed her hand softly.

"Don't... it looks so perfect..."

Ino blushed again. Why was Shikamaru acting like this? In her entire life with him, she'd only seen him smile for what... 5 times? But lately... he's been so sweet to her... so caring!

_What's happening?_

Shikamaru brought her hand closer and kissed it gently. She blushed some more.

_Why am I blushing?_

"You're so beautiful Ino..."

_Am I... falling in love?_

Shikamaru grew closer to her, his hand still grabbing hers firmly. This was it, he had to tell her right now! He couldn't take it anymore...

"Ino... I... I... I love you..."

He blushed deeply but never leting his eyes off of hers. She just stood there watching him for what seemed like forever... she wanted to scream in pure joy, but her voice didn't seem to come out. She wanted to hug him, but her arms didn't move... she wanted to smile, but her lips didn't obey her.

She wanted to say she loved him too... but did she really? Wouldn't it all be too complicated? After all, didn't Shikamaru wanted an average wife, an average life, average kids?

With her, it sure wouldn't be average...

He, somehow, gathered more courage.

"Do... do you... do you love me back, Ino?"

She snatched her hand away from his and got up really quick.

"No!"

He seemed hurt. No... he was hurt! It was like she had ripped his heart out of his chest and then steped on it, cut it to pieces and sent them to the four corners of the world!

She stumbled on something and stuttered, "I mean, I can't! Shikamaru... I really... we... It's just... no..."

"But... but I tought..."

"No Shikamaru!"

She couldn't stand the look in his eyes. They seemed hollow... empty... it was as tough they could never shine anymore... well, not witouth her they couldn't... she felt tears forming in her eyes but she kept them back.

She couldn't cry! Why would she cry anyways?

_I really am in love with him..._

He got up. His eyes were now on the floor. He could't stand to look at her anymore.

"It's... ok... Ino..."

She could sense the hurt in his voice, the sadness in his eyes, the invisible tears, the shatering of his heart... it was breaking her inside and she couldn't hold the tears any longer...

She turned away from him and placed a hand on her heart. It was hurting like hell... everything in her was telling her to hold him! To kiss him! To tell him what she really felt... but she couldn't...

_Why can't I?_

Well... she couldn't because... well... they were friends... it would be complicated... it was... well... it...

_I don't want to get hurt again..._

Yeah... that was it...

"Go away Shikamaru..."

Her voice was trembling. Her hands were shaking. Her legs were faltering.

"Go away and don't come back..."

Shikamaru didn't move... he was way too shocked. Sure she had treated him bad for a long time, but this... no... this was just unbearable... the harshness in her voice.

He raised a hand to touch her shoulder but hesitated... The hand fell limp again. It was useless... he was useless...

Why did he tried anyway...? he already knew it would end like this! But... there's always a chance right...?

_Yeah, right..._

Well... not anymore...

He turned around, defeated, and left the garden. A silent tear found his way down his soft face.

_Tap on my window knock on my door_

_I want to make you feel beautifull_

Ino sank to the groud and brought her hands to her face crying desperatly. Why? Why did she do this?

_Why... why... why... why...?_

Why did she had to hurt him! And to hurt herself... it was so unnecessary... Shikamaru would never hurt her! He wasn't like that...

"Honey... I'm sorry... I kind of heard everything..."

Ino looked at her mother, surprised.

"Mom!"

Ino's mother sat near her doughter and embraced her tightly.

"There, there sweety..."

Ino cried on her shoulder, puring every feeling into each tear.

"Mom... it... hurts..."

"Shhh sweety... calm down..."

She patted her daughter soflty. After a while Ino calmed down and wasn't crying anymore.

"You know honey," Her mother was colming Ino's blond hair into one beautifull braid. "He seemed really sincere..."

Ino looked down and played with some grass in front of her.

"I know..."

Her mother finished the braid and placed it gently on her daughter's back, admiring her work.

"Then why did you hurt yourself like that? I know you love him Ino... a mother knows this things..."

Ino turned to her mother with sad eyes.

"But mom... I'm... afraid..."

"He won't hurt you sweety... Shikamaru is one of the most caring person I've ever known..."

Ino scoffed.

"Yeah right! Not the Shikamaru I know!"

Her mother smiled a bit.

"Come on Ino... didn't he treated you nicely today?"

Ino lowered her head and her braid fell to the front, where she grabbed it and started to play with it with her fingers.

"Yes..."

Ino's mother gave her daughter a quick peck on the cheek.

"I know you will do the right thing Ino. Just try not to hurt yourself ok?"

Ino smiled soflty to her mother. "Ok mom..."

Ino's mother started walking away from her.

"Oh and don't come back late for dinner dear!"

"Ok mom!" Ino looked at the ground and whispered, "Thanks mom..."

_I don't mind spending every day_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

_Look for the girl with the broken smile_

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

Ino got up and started to walk. She didn't knew where she was going, she just needed to think things trough...

Suddenly, the sun was replaced by some terrifiying black clouds. Little droplets of rain started pouring down over Ino, but she didn't mind, really...

She had to go talk to Shikamaru. Straighten things up. She couldn't loose him! She had to tell him that she wanted to be his... friend... yeah... friend...

Because... well... because things would be too complicated for them if they were a couple! Right! That was it! She had to see him!

She ran away from where she was and only stoped when she was in the doorstep of Shikamaru's house. She took some time steadying her breath and tying up her hair again.

Then, when she tought she looked ok (cause yeah... you can't look really well when you're in the rain, right?) she knocked lightly on the door.

Then, when her hand left the door, a rush of emotions ran trough her. Some part of her was screaming for her to get away from there. But another wanted her to stay and talk to him...

Well, she didn't had any time to ponder because the door burst open and Shikato looked at Ino with a smile on his lips.

"Hey there Ino!"

"Oh... hi!" Shikato was not the person Ino wanted to see right now.

"Do you... erm... do you know where Shikamaru is?"

Shikato pulled Ino into the warmth of the house because she was shivering from the rain.

"Yeah. He came home a while ago and went to his room. He looked shaken up. What happened?"

Ino blushed a little feeling guilty for Shikamaru's sadness.

"Oh well.. nothing... can I go talk to him?"

Shikato nooded.

"Sure!"

Ino started running upstairs ans Shikato yelled,

"Oi! You're not preagnant, are you Ino?"

Ino didn't listened to him, or at least pretended not to listen to him, and continued on her quest to Shikamaru's room.

Just then, Shikamaru's mom was coming into the hall and heard Shikato.

"Preagnant? Ino's what? Oh dear lord..."

Then she fainted. Shikato looked at her and scratched his head.

"Che... troublesome..."

_Upstairs:_

Ino stoped abruptly at Shikamaru's door. She lifted her hand and knocked lightly. What was she going to say?

_I love you too?_

No... definitly not! That's not what she came here for! She came here to tell him that she wanted to be friends again! That was it!

_But then... I won't be happy..._

Ino sighed in frustration and knocked again, but this time with more strenght.

"Come on Shika... I know you're there..."

No answer.

_What was I thinking?_

Yeah I mean... come on... she had just told him that she didn't loved him back! What was he supposed to do...?

"SHIKAMARU!"

She was getting mad now! She just wanted to tell him she was sorry and be friends again! It's not like she was going there to hurt him more!

Or was she?

_Kuso..._

She then curled her hand into a fist, anger flaming in her eyes, and knocked harder, but still, no answer! She couldn't take it anymore. She kicked the door opened and entered!

"Shikamaru...?"

He was nowhere to be seen! But Shikato said he was in his room! Ino sat on his bed and sighed. She then grabbed a picture of team 10 and stared at it for what seemed like forever...

She placed her finger on top of Shikamaru and a tear fell on top of him.

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

_And she will be loved_

"You're crying again? You're so troublesome..."

Ino jerked her head up. There, near the window, soacking wet, stood Shikamaru. (WET SHIKAMARU! WOOT!) apparently he was outside, on the roof, looking at the clouds, altough there was really nothing to see because they were pitch black.

"Shi... Shikamaru!"

He placed his hands in his pocket and smirked.

"Who else? Santa?"

Altough he was smirking, Ino could perfectly see the sadness in his eyes. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She couldn't bare to see the sadness in his eyes...

She ran to him and huged him tightly. He was so surprised! Was this the same Ino that told him to go away and never come back?

Just has he was about to hug her back she backed away. He sighed and placed his hand in his pocket again.

"I... we... can't..."

He turned away angrily.

"Why?"

Ino looked at the floor. All the reasons of why they couldn't be a couple seemed so farfetched now...

"We're friends..."

"So...? Isn't that good?"

"It's too complicated..."

"Love's always complicated..."

"But... wouldn't it be troublesome?"

He turned to her.

"Some of the most troublesome things are the ones that make you smile the most..."

Ino closed her eyes, letting another silent tear fall. How could she resist him now?

"It just won't work! We will get tired of the fighting, tired of everything! We won't have an average life like you wanted, we won't have well behaved kids, I will hit you a lot, I will nag you a lot, I will be troublesome and make you do what I want, I-..."

"Geez!" Shikamaru interrupted her. The sadness in his eyes now gone. He could read her almost like a book now. She loved him back... she was just afraid that he would hurt her or reject her...

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye_

"You know..." he started walking to her and she backed away. She was now cornered, her back to the wall. "I won't hurt you Ino... never!"

He raised his hand and caressed her wet cheek.

"You know I love you Ino..."

She blushed a bit.

"Oh Shikamaru... I love you too but... it just! We can't! We really can't! I have to go... we will never see each other again Shika... we-..."

He placed a gentle finger on her lips to make her quiet.

"Shh! Didn't anyone told you that silence is a blessing?"

"But, but Shikamaru!"

He moved closer to her, their noses almost touching now.

"You know what... It's going to be a real pleasure to shut you up!"

And then, without warning he pressed his lips against hers. Gently at first, but then roughly. He needed to taste her lips. He's longed for them for so long!

She felt as tough butterflyes were living in her stomach. As tough her heart was beating really fast and as tough she was putting all her love in that one kiss, just to show him how she truly felt.

He grabbed her waist gently and brought her body closer to him. She let her hands find their way into his neck and pulled him further down to deepen the kiss.

Everything felt so right... they really did belong together...

**Forever!**

_I don't mind spending everyday_

_Out on your corner in the pouring rain..._

* * *

**Author notes: **Well, this is it! It's done! Aweeeee! hope it was worth the wait! And I really hope you all liked this muchy story of my favorite Anime couple! Aweee

On a side note, if you liked what I wrote, why don't you go check out my fic called: One day at the lake. It's funny! and stay tunned because I have another story comming up! Main couple will be, of course, Shikamaru and Ino, But it will also have Sasuke and Sakura, Neji and Tenten and Naruto and Hinata. Well... thanks to everybody who bothered to read this fic and left a review! I WUV U ALL! XD

Buh bye!

**Pandora**


End file.
